my little princess
by Raggle Taggle Gypsy
Summary: a story following Kelso's thoughts, and memories, on his daughter's wedding day, rated for language. Chapter 5 is up and ready to read!
1. waking up

**This is a story following Kelso's thought, and recalling his memories, on his daughters wedding day. I do not own any of that 70's show characters. Enjoy.**

_I sat outside of the bathroom at Brooke's apartment. I looked nervously around the apartment, this was the second time that this had happened to me and I wished that I had kept my vow to never have sex again. I felt ten times worse then when I thought that Jackie was pregnant, I had grown up a lot since then and now I understood haw this could ruin not only my life, but Brooke's too. I still remembered the night in the bathroom stall, I doubt I'll ever forget it, it was Brooke's first time, I should have made it more special and been more careful then I did. _

_The bathroom door opened and Brooke walked out, her eyes were red from crying. I rushed to her side, took her in my arms and looked into her eyes. "What's the verdict?" "Michael, I'm pregnant." She broke down into tears. "How could this have happened, I'm smart, I shouldn't been soo stupid. I'm never going to college and I'm never going to get a job. I was soo stu-" "Listen Brooke" I cut her off in mid sentence. "we are going to make this work no matter what, and you not the stupid one. I am." _

I still remember that day over 18 years ago; back then I would have given anything to take back that night with Brooke in the bathroom stall. It all changed on that faithful day that my little girl was borne and I lost the one woman which I ever truly love.

_Mr. Kelso, your wife (I married Brooke about a month before) and mother-in law were in an accident, they were hit by a drunk driver. Mrs. Heather Irvine (Brooke's mom) was killed instantly; your wife was sent to the hospital with sever injuries." Tears welled up in my eyes, I knew the outcome. "Brooke died on the operating table. We did manage to save the baby; it's an 8 lbs girl. Do you wish to see her?" Asked the doctor, I sat down, Brooke was dead. But my child was alive and healthy. "Yes, I would." I got up from the chair and followed the Doctor down the hall to the maternity ward; he spoke to one of the nurses. She went into a room then came out with my little girl, she handed the baby to me, she was soo small and helpless. "She still needs a name you know." Said the doctor. "Yeah, umm...." I thought for a moment. "How about April Brooke Kelso, borne 3:30am on July 31. How does that sound Doc?" "It sounds perfect. Nurse, get the birth certificate and we'll write this down." April opened her eyes and yawned, and then she smiled at me. I was in love. _

I yawned and pulled myself out of bed, and looked at the calendar on my wall. The date on the calendar was circled and I was reminded of what day it was.

_It was 2 weeks after the accident and April was screaming at me. I was soo confused; I never looked after a baby before, sure I looked after my sister, but I had help then. Now I was all by myself. I really needed help with this, so I did what needed to be done, I called the one woman who I knew could help me, Kitty Forman. _

_K-Kitty_

_M-Michael_

_K-"Hello"_

_M-"Hi Mrs. Forman, its Michael Kelso."_

_K-"Oh, hi Michael, I heard the news about Brooke. I'm soo sorry."_

_M-"Thanks Mrs. Forman, they did manage to save the baby though. It's a girl; I named her April Brooke Kelso. _

_K-"Oh, that's just a beautiful name. Are you still going to be living in Chicago?"_

_M-"Well, I talked to my training officer at the academy, and their willing to transfer me back to Point Place, if I want. That is why I'm calling, I wonder if you and Red would let me stay with you for a while, because this baby raising stuff isn't as easy as it looks._

_K-"Of course you can, it'll be soo much fun having a baby around the house again. Don't worry about Red, I'll talk with him."_

_M-"Thanks Mrs. Forman, thank you a lot." _

_K-"So when do you think you'll be arriving?"_

_M-"I'm going to need a couple of weeks to pack things up. So I'll be there in 2 weeks, give or take a couple of days, thanks again Mrs. Forman."_

_K-"NO problem, Red just walked in so I better go and have that talk with him. Bye Michael."_

_M-"Bye Mrs. Forman."_

Yeah, Kitty and Red were a major help in the first couple of years. Having a kid in the house again made both Red and Kitty very happy. When April was 3 years old and out of the terrible twos, I moved out of the Forman's and into a house down the street.

_"Michael, do you really need to move. I mean, you could stay here with me and Red." Kitty pleaded with me, I was just leading the rest of his stuff into the Toyota, which he borrowed from the Forman's to move. "Kitty, I can't keep on relying on you and Red for everything. I'm out of the academy and I'm a certified police officer and I want to start taking care of my kid by myself. I need to start being a father." "He's right Kitty, Michael has grown up a lot in the last few years, we gave him our knowledge and now he needs to go." Red told Kitty, he always acted like he didn't care, but I knew that he loved April like she was his own. I know this because I walked in on him playing with her a couple of times. "Yeah Kitty, plus we'll be living just down the street, and I'll need someone to baby-sit April while I'm at work." _

A week later I was settled in my new 3 bedroom house, the house which I lived in up until now. I'm going to hate tomorrow, the house will feel soo empty.

I put on my navy blue bathrobe and looked at the clock; it was 7:30am. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the last room. As quietly as I could, I opened the door. There she was, my little angel, sleeping peacefully in her pink room. God, how she hated the color of that room. I guess growing up without a mother, just a father, had its effect on her. Most of her friends are guys, I'm not too happy on that, and she has always been a tomboy. That is until she met Ben, after that she changed a bit. Started buying make-up and girly clothes that showed off her perfect figure, I hated that part. Thanks to Ben I hated it less; he protected her from other guys.

_It was just about midnight, five minutes to be exact, when I heard Ben's car pull up in the driveway. I peeked out of the side of the kitchen window. Ben got out of the car went to that other side and opened the door for April. She would only let Ben do that, any other guy and she would accuse them of being sexist. Ben walked her up to the front porch as usual, but when the front door opened he came into the house with her. "Dad" April called me. "can you get an ice pack out of the freezer and get the firs aid kit, please." I grabbed the requested items and rushed into the living room, fearing that my little girl was in some way hurt. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Ben got into a fight at the party at Luke and Lela's house." (Luke and Lela is Donna and Eric's twins.) "Yeah, I spotted some guy dragging April into a bedroom, I told him to let him go, and then he proceeded to show me his fist." Ben then told me about the whole thing, Ben won the fight. I didn't blame him for doing what he did, if I saw someone trying to pull April into a room, I would have kicked his ass too. Thankfully all Ben got out of the fight was a black eye and some bruises on his body._

April stirred from her sleep; she looked up at her father. "Good morning princess." "Daddy, don't call me that." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Umm... what time is it?" She asked me. "Please April; let me call you princess just for today. I won't be able to call you that again after today, and its 7:40am. Only 6 hours and 20 minutes to go, are you nervous?" I asked as I sat down on her bed. "Not at all, I mean it's my wedding day, I'm excited." I could tell she was nervous, her brown eyes said it all. "Well, princess, do you want me to make the bride breakfast in bed?" "If you want to that would be nice." She gave me that million dollar smile. "Could you make me your special French toast with real maple syrup?" "Anything for my baby." I got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

_April was sitting on the steps of the school one day when I came to pick her up from school. She walked over to the red convertible and got in the front seat. She looked over at me; I could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong baby_?" "_Dad, do I have a mommy?" I knew that question was going to come sooner or later, I was dreading this day for 7 years. "No April you don't have a mommy." I wished I could have told her differently. "But my teacher told me that everyone has a mommy." I had to tell her what happened. "Why don't I take you to the park and we can talk there, ok?" "Ok Daddy." I drove her to the park and we sat on a bench near the lake. "April, a long time ago you did have a mommy." I began the story about the drunk driver, the crash and how April was the reason I kept on going. "Do you have any questions April?" She shook her head and tears began to form in her eyes. I picked her up and put her in my lap; she buried her head in my chest and cried. I cried with her for a while, then to lighten the mood I told her the story of how I got the scar on my chin from an incident involving a canoe and a car, she tossed her head back and laughed. She always liked hearing stories where I did stupid and crazy things. I may have been stupid back then, but I had the most fun out of all of my friends._

Well that's chapter one. Hope you all liked it, please review.


	2. letting go

**Here is the second chapter, no reviews yet. Please review and let me know how you like my story. It's my first fanfic and I would like some feedback. I don't own any of That 70's Show characters, although I wish I had Hyde. ï **

I guess I had grown up a lot in the past 18 years, I had to, after all I was a father. There was no more getting high in the circle with the guys, no more sex with random chicks and no more getting drunk on a Friday night. A lot of different emotions came to me after that day at the hospital. If only Brooke could see me now, she wouldn't recognize me. On of those emotions was protectiveness over April. I almost went to pieces when she went on her first date. His name was Jamie; he had black hair and a nose ring. I freaked when he showed up on my doorstep, and then I took him into the living room, sat him down on the couch. Told him if he ever hurt April he would have to deal with a very pissed off police officer. I think that scared the hell out of him, but that still didn't keep me from worrying when he and April went on their first date.

_"Hello." Red answered the door in his pyjamas. "This better be good, you got me out of bed you dumbass." "Sorry for waking you up Red, but I need someone to talk to." "Well, why didn't you go and wake up Eric?" "Eric wouldn't have understood." I was about to cry. "Come in and sit down, I'll get you a cup of coffee." He turned to go into the kitchen. "And remember, this better be good or I'll shove my foot up your ass, and then I'll make you wear your ass as a hat." I sat down on the sofa and looked at the pictures on the wall, of Red, Kitty, Laurie and Eric. Red would know what to do; he always knew what to do. Red came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with 2 cups of coffee, he handed one to me then sat down in his chair. "So what's soo important that you had to wake me up?" "April, she's on her first date." Red put his cup down on the table. "So that's what's bothering you? Michael, April is growing up. As much as you want her to be, she can't be your little girl forever." "I know, but you didn't see the guy which she is dating. His name is Jamie, he's got black hair, a nose ring and I think I thought I saw a couple of tattoos. He's a damn punk, and I know what he wants." I looked at Red, I wanted some advice on what top do, I looked up to Red a lot and I respected his advice. "Listen, Michael, you're a father and you have a right to be worried about your little girl. But we both know that is this Jamie tries to do anything that April disapproves of, she'll knock his lights out. And besides, do you think he'll try to hurt the police chief's daughter?" "Your right, I'll throw his ass in jail is he hurts her."_

Red was right, Jamie tried to pull her into the backseat of his car. The next day I spotted him uptown sporting a black eye. The best part was that later on that same day; I caught him with a bag of pot. Red's words from that conversation have always been in the back of my mind. 'She can't be your little girl forever.' After today she wouldn't be my little girl again. I put the French toast on a plate, put the plate on a tray with a glass of milk then took it upstairs. I walked into her room; she was reading a Cosmo magazine. "Do you really need to read that junk?" I asked her as I set the tray down. "Yes dad, tonight, whether you like it or not, I'm going to lose my virginity" I cringed; I really didn't need to hear that. "and I want to know how I can please Ben in bed." "Ok April, I really didn't need to hear that." She just laughed at me. "April, shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding? I mean Auntie Donna, when she finally married your Uncle Eric, got up at 6:00am to get ready for an evening wedding." "Yeah, I should get a shower." April said while she was making her bed. "The girls are coming over at 9:30 to help me get ready. Knowing Becky, she'll be here in 15 minutes. So call me if she gets here early." Becky was Jackie and Hyde's eldest daughter. Hyde, that poor guy. Where I only had to go through one week of bitchyness from April, Hyde had to put up with a full month of it. Hyde and Jackie had 3 kids, all of them girls. There was Becky, Lizzie, Pattie and Fiona. The rest of April's posse included Donna and Eric's twins- Luke and Lela, Fez and Laurie's son- Henry and, Irma and Kyle- who were from school.

Just then I realized that I was still in my bathrobe, hair uncombed and my teeth needed to be brushed. I knocked on the bathroom door and opened it a crack. "April sweetie?" "Yeah daddy, what do you want?" Umm... can I come in for a minute to brush my teeth and hair? I'll be quick, I promise." I asked. "Yeah just be quick and don't run water." "Don't worry" I opened the door and walked in. I brushed my hair and teeth, then I saw the toilet. A smile crept onto my face; I won't have another chance like this again. I slowly walked to the toilet, careful not to make a sound. I flushed the toilet, and then bolted out of the bathroom. "Dad, what the fuck." April screamed "I'm going to kick your ass when I'm done!" I smiled; I'd better be on my guard for the rest of today. When April makes a threat, she carries through with it.

_April walked into the kitchen. "How was your day sweetie?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh. "It was ok; we had a pop quiz in Bio today." April walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Oh, how did you do?" "Good, I got an A on it." She grabbed a pop and closed the door, I grinned. "Dad, what's that big smile for, did you have a good day at work or something?" "Oh, it's nothing." "Ok then." She then attempted to let go of the fridge door. "What the heck? Dad what did you do?" I was finally able to let out the laughter I was keeping inside. "I super glued the fridge handle. So your not glued to the fridge, you are super glued." _

A week later I found myself getting covered in a bucket full of oatmeal, and it wasn't good oatmeal. It had no flavour, Ben better be able to cook or else him and April will starve.

I smiled, even though April was the spitting image of Brooke, she had my ability to have fun. She also had my eyes, which made her even more beautiful. I dressed in my black jeans and a tight tee-shirt. Even at 36, I still looked hot. The doorbell rang; my watch said 9:13. Becky must be early, god did Becky ever take after Jackie. She had Hyde's looks, but Jackie's fashion sense was embedded within her. She and Jackie had planned most of the wedding.

I opened the door. "Hi Uncle Mike, where's the bride?" "She's upstairs getting a shower; she might be in a foul mood, so beware." "Why? It's her wedding day, she should be happy. I know I would be if I was marring someone like Ben." "I flushed the toilet when she was getting a shower. I know it was cruel, but I wouldn't be able to do that again." "That would do it, you better be on your guard now." Becky ran upstairs with her backpack full of make-up. I grabbed my coat and went out the door. I was supposed to meat the guys over at Red and Kitty's basement. Even though Eric didn't live there it was still our 'meeting' place. My wedding present for April and Ben was there, it was a brand new black convertible.


	3. friends

**Thanx ****Rheanne**** and ****PrinceVegetasPride**** for posting the first reviews on my story. **

I walked down the stair to the Forman's basement and opened the door. It was as if he had stepped back in time, with a few minor changes. Jackie was sitting on Hyde's lap. She was still very beautiful, even after having 3 kids. Hyde was sitting in his favourite chair; the only thing that had changed was that he gained a bit of weight. Dona and Eric were sitting next to each other on the couch; Eric had his arm around Donna. Donna had shorter hair, it was shoulder length. The new hairstyle made her seem more mature and more sophisticated. Eric, like Red, had gone bald, but he was still scrawny and skinny. The only thing that had changed was the Laurie was sitting on Fez's lap, she wasn't the slut that she one was. She had changed into the model mother and wife when she found out about Henry.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I said as I walked over to the freezer; I opened it up and got out an orange Popsicle.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the upcoming wedding. Speaking of which Kelso, how's the father of the bride?" Asked Eric he was still, as Red would say, a smartass.

"I'm soo nervous; I mean, I'll be giving my daughter away today. What if Ben hurts her, what if the marriage doesn't work, what if he doesn't love her, and he doesn't even know how to make her favourite pancakes." Jackie got up off of Hyde's lap and looked me in the eyes. "Michael, stop babbling. April will be ok; Ben loves her more then anything. I mean sure he isn't rich, or the best looking, but those things don't matter. He loves her."

"Yea Kelso, don't be such a wuss, your staring to talk like Forman." Hyde gave me that trademark smirk.

"Oh yeah Hyde, just wait a few more years when Becky gets married. I'd like to see how you will handle it." I sat down on the couch next to Eric; I knew I had hit a soft spot in Hyde. He was **_very_** protective of his girls.

"That won't happen Kelso, because I have all of the boys in Point Place that are even close to my girls' ages scared of me. The boys won't even go near them." Hyde smiled at his accomplishment.

"I don't know Steven that Ronnie boy is hanging around Becky a lot lately. She might even start dating him." Jackie loved pushing Hyde's buttons like that.

"Thank god Lela isn't going to date for a few more years. I told her that she can't date until she is 16, so I got about 3 years until Lela will date." Eric said smartly.

"You know guys; I've been recalling memories all day of Aril growing up. She grew up to soon. There should be a pill that you can give kids so they would stay little." All of the gang agreed with me on that one. "You guys remember the time I taught April to ride a bike when she was 5?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was great, too bad you've told us that only a dozen times." Fez said.

"_Daddy, I'm scared. What if I fall?" April asked. She looked wearily at her new blue bike. _

"_April don't worry I'll be right behind you all the way." I hugged her, letting her know what I said was the truth._

"_Ok Daddy, I'll give it a go." April began to get on her bike._

"_Wait April; put your helmet on before you get on that bike." I handed her the helmet._

"_Daddy, I don't need a helmet, helmets are for babies." God, she sounded soo much like me at that moment._

"_No, you're wearing the Hemet and that's final. So just put it on." I put the helmet on her head._

"_Ok Daddy, I'll put it on." April put on her helmet and got on her bike. I held the back of her bike seat._

"_Ok April put you feet on the pedals and pedal the bike." I helped her until I felt that she had her balance. _

"_Ok April I'm letting go, just keep on doing what you doing." _

"_Daddy if you want to let go, then let go. I can go on my own." April said after five minutes._

"_Ok."_

_I let go of the bike and watched her go down the street. "I'm doing it Daddy, I really doing it!" April shouted. I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek, April was growing up way too fast. In a couple months she'll be going to school, then she'll start dating, and then she'll get married and have kids._

The gang and I spent a little over an hour talking, we would have talked longer but Kitty came down and reminded us that we should be at the church soon. So we all packed up and went to the church. Fez drove April's present to the church and parked it behind a bush.

**Here is chapter three, again thank you to ****PrinceVegetasPride**** and ****Rheanne**** for posting reviews. I hope this will provoke others to review. **


	4. Ben

**Thanx ****Rheanne**** for the review on the last chapt. This is chapt 4, read, review and enjoy. And Rheanne I agree Kelso is more intricate person then he is portrayed. **

I paced in front of the church; April should be here any minute. Just then a beat up black Toyota truck car pulled up, the man that was going to take my baby away got out of it. God I was glad that my wedding present to them was a new car, I hated the thought of April getting into that heap of junk.

"Hi Mr. Kelso. How are you doing today?" Ben asked; he had a very nervous tone to his voice.

"I'm ok; a bit sad, but ok. You on the other hand sound nervous, are you planning on backing out?" I was hoping more then anything that Ben would say yes.

'Please say yes Ben, please.' I pleaded to myself.

"No way Mr. Kelso, I'm going to be marring the most wonderful woman in the world, I would never back down." Ben said.

'Damn, so much for that idea.' "Well, you better go get ready. When are you parents going to be coming?" I asked, I actually liked Ben's parents. I mean when I first met them I thought I would hate them for life, but after time they became good family friends.

"They'll be here in about half an hour, when I left the house they were still getting ready." Ben went inside the church to get ready. Two cars then pulled up in, April's red Toyota and Becky's blue Honda. It seemed like yesterday that I taught April how to drive.

_April and I were in my red convertible, this time she was in the driver's seat._

"_Ok, April, what does one do before starting the car?" I looked over at April, it seemed like only yesterday she was playing with toy cars, now she was learning how to drive one._

"_Check the rear-view mirror?" April adjusted the mirror to her liking. _

"_That's good, now what else?" _

"_Umm... start the car?" She bit her bottom lip; she looked soo cute when she did that._

"_No, you put on your seatbelt, in fact that you should do that as soon as you get into a car. You might think a seat belt looked dorkey, but I've seen too many kids killed in car crashed just because they didn't have a seat belt. If I, or any other cop, ever catch you without a seatbelt I will ground you until you are 40." I then gave April my 'I'm not kidding look.' _

"_Ok, my seat belt is on, now can I start the car?" She asked._

"_Yes you may." The car came to life. Ok, now put the car in reverse, it's the R on the gear shift." I watched every move that she made carefully._

"_Ok, I put it in reverse, now what do I do?" _

"_Put your foot lightly on the gas. April, I said lightly!" I yelled as the car shot backwards._

_crash_

"_Oh no, what did I hit?" _

"_It's only the mailbox, don't worry. I wanted to get a new one anyways. Now continue backing out."_

Yep April got off to a shaky start. But she became a good driver, eventually.

"Daddy, can you help us with our stuff. Here you can take the make-up, the dresses, the shoes and Kyle's tux." She handed me the stuff before I could even put in a word and rushed inside the church with the rest of the girls.

"Don't worry Mr. Kelso; I'll help you with some of this stuff." Kyle took a pile of clothing and cosmetics from my arms. "Don't you think April's dress look fabulous?"

"Yes Kyle, you did a wonderful job designing the dress. But don't you think it's too exposing?" I asked.

"Mr. Kelso, it only exposes a little bit of cleavage. It's just to keep Ben guessing until tonight, you got to admit it's more modest then April's prom date." Kyle laughed.

'Sure you would be laughing and making jokes, it's not your baby you're giving away.' I thought to myself, maybe someday Kyle would understand.

"Yeah, a backless, low cut dress, something I didn't enjoy April wearing." I grumbled.

"Yeah, but it sure got the attention of the guys at the prom. I guess it was like being lactose intolerant in a chocolate shop to those guys. The only guys there allowed to touch her was Ben and I, that's because I'm not viewed a threat to Ben."

"Sure Ben's a real nice guy, he's too nice..." I knocked on the bride's door. April, here is your stuff. Call me if you need anything baby, ok?"

"OK daddy, is Ben here?"

"Yeah, he came in about 7 minutes ago. Just forget about him, this is your day baby girl." I smiled, damn it why is everyone soo concerned about Ben?

"That was a really nice thing to say daddy, but could you and Kyle go, we need to get dressed." She gave me that look that told me that if I didn't go, there would be hell to pay.

"You know Kyle it seems like only yesterday that I took her to her first day of school. That was the first time she dressed herself. She was convinced that she was grown up."

"_April sweetie, are you sure that you don't want any help getting dressed?" I hollered into her room._

"_I'm sure daddy, I'm a grown up now, and grown ups don't let their daddies dress them. Besides you wanted me to wear that ugly pink dress that Grandma gave me." She came out wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black Led Zeppelin tee-shirt on with her black hair in a pony tail._

"_Hey daddy, have you seen my baseball cap lying around somewhere?" She asked._

"_Yes, it's in the living room, do you really have to wear that outfit, I mean don't you want to wear a cute little dress?" I followed her to the living room begging her to change, the way she was dressed you would think she was a boy._

"_Daddy, dresses are for sissy little girls and I'm no sissy, now have you seen my sneakers?" She put on her cap backwards, just like a little boy would. Maybe I should let her stay over at Jackie and Hyde's for a few nights, Jackie might be able to at least tolerate dresses._

"_Sure, they're where you put them last, by the back door." She went to put on her runners I handed her the backpack full of books, pencils and all the other crap that she needs for school. Then we were out the door to catch the bus. _

"_Are you sure that you don't want a ride?" I already knew the answer to that question. _

"_No Daddy, I'm not a baby I can take the bus. Besides Kyle will be there with me so I won't be alone." The doors on the bus opened, April got on, the doors shut, and the bus drove away._

"_But you'll always be ma baby..." I said to myself. 'Oh, screw it, I'm going to follow her. I got into my car and caught up to the bus. I followed it all the way to the elementary school where I saw April get off. She looked around at the school, and then she spotted my car. April walked up to it, she was crying. I got out of the car and took her in my arms._

"_April, what's wrong?" _

"_I can't do this daddy, I can't go to school." She sobbed into my chest. I looked her in her eyes._

"_April you can do this, on my first day of school I was scared too, I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends and that the other kids would pick on me. But everything turned out all right." I wiped the tears from April's cheeks. "Your going to go to school, I'll be right there to hold your hand if you want me to." I hugged onto April even tighter._

"_Ok Daddy, I'll go. Will you walk me to school?" _

"_Sure baby girl, anything for you." I walked her up the steps, down the hallway to the classroom door._

_I bent down to look at her. "Are you ready April?" _

"_Yes Daddy, I love you." She kissed my cheek then walked into the classroom. _

"_I love you too baby girl." I took one final look at her and walked away. _

**Ok, that's it for this chapter, as usual read, review (please) and enjoy. **

**Ps- if anyone has a song idea for the father/daughter dance and the bride and groom dance please suggest them **


	5. You May Kiss The Bride

**Another chapter, thanks to ****little-sango88**** for giving a couple song suggestions and the review, their much appreciated. Sorry it took soo long to update, I've been super busy. Well, here it goes.**

It was almost time for the ceremony, 20 minutes to go then I have to give up my baby girl forever. I saw Laurie come out of April's room, she walked over to me.

"Hey Michael, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good, a bit sad, but good." I smiled at her. "I never thought I'd be here 20 years ago. I mean, looking back at what I was like way back then I would have never been able to do this. Hell, I remember when I forgot my little sister at the mall when I was 12. I guess April made me grow up."

Laurie smiled. "Kids tend to do that to ya. When I found out about Henry I was amazed and afraid. Remember?

_It was 12:00 at night and I was giving April her nightly feeding before going to bed when there was a knock on the door. When I opened Laurie was on the front porch crying her eyes out. _

"_What's wrong Laurie? Did you and Fez have another fight?" I motioned for her to sit on the couch. I took a seat next to her. _

"_No, it's even worse then that, I'm..." She looked over at me and whispered in my ear. "Michael, I'm pregnant." _

_I beamed with happiness. "You're pregnant! That's great, it's wonderful, and it's a blessing." I put April down in the bassinet and hugged Laurie, but the hug was not returned. _

"_Michael, you know that Fez and I are having problems. This is not going to solve them; it's only going to add to them. We fight over everything, this is only going to be another thing we will fight about, and now this happened." She and Fez had been fighting almost constantly for the past two years, I should have known because our houses were right beside theirs. Fez was upset because Laurie was cheating on him all the time, she was mad because he always left her alone when he was touring with his band._

"_Well, have you told him?" She looked away from my gaze. "Well, should you tell him?" _

"_Yeah, I haven't slept with any other guy for at least two months. The last man I had sex with was Fez." She flung herself into my arms, we stayed in the embrace for a couple of hours until there was another knock on my door, I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I opened the door to see Fez standing outside in the rain. _

"_Hi Kelso, is Laurie here? I've been looking all over for her." _

"_Yeah, she's on the couch with April, you can talk with her while I put April to bed." I took April from Laurie and headed up the stairs. I tucked April into bed._

"_I love you my little princess." I said before I shut the door. I walked down the stairs, when I got to the bottom I saw something the almost made my eyes pop from my sockets. Fez and Laurie were having sex on **my **couch. I covered my eyes and ran back upstairs. 'Note to self, burn that couch.' _

_The next day Fez told me that he knew about Laurie and the baby and he was happy about it._

"Yeah, instead of adding to your problems, Henry helped you two. You stopped sleeping around and became a model mom." I smiled at Laurie; she had turned into a good person.

Eric came down the hall towards me.

"It's time." He said. "Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready, but I have to do this." I sighed as I knocked on April's door. She stepped outside and looked at me with those big brown eyes. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun and she wore a white strapless gown. God, she looked beautiful.

"Let's go Daddy." She said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Ok, let's do this." We linked arms and I walked her out onto the aisle. The music started playing and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Daddy, would mom be proud of me?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be very proud."

As I walked April down the aisle, I saw soo many familiar faces. A tearful Kitty Foreman, a smiling Red Foreman, a crying Jackie Hyde, a solemn Steven Hyde (he must know that he will be going through this someday very soon.), both Eric and Donna were crying and Fez and Laurie were both smiling. Finally Ben and Henry where standing at the front of the church. I took Aprils hand and handed it over to Ben.

"Take good care of her." I whispered to Ben.

"Don't worry I will, you can count on that." He took my baby's hand.

"Benjamin Peter Stevens........." April and Ben said their vows.

Then the minister said those words and I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ben leaned over and kissed my baby, she belonged to him now. I did my job, now my job will be to be a grandfather soon. Hmm, I can have grandkids now. That's one good thing I'll get out of this. I watched April and Ben walk down the aisle holding hands.

**It's not over yet; I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review please.**


	6. I love you

_**Last Chapt, I'm sorry about this taking soo long, but things have been a little bit busy lately. It's short, but I hope you like it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it was much appreciated.**_

Brooke stood beside her husband, watching her April walk down the aisle, hand in hand, with Ben. She looked over, Michael was crying, she went to put her hand on his shoulder out of comfort, but it just slipped through. Oh, how she wanted to be able to touch him one last time. Instead she could only watch. Brooke was amazed at how Michael handled being a single father; of course he had a lot of help from friends. Brooke was thankful that her mother had been wrong about this man.

"I love you Michael." Brooke whispered before fading away.

Michael turned his head, for a moment he thought he could hear Brooke's voice. 'Must have been my imagination.' He thought.


End file.
